In Control
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Shane wanted to take control over Monday Night Raw but would it actually happen? He had to get through WrestleMania first and fight the Undertaker who he had much respect for but had to go through him to get control of Raw... Shane McMahon/OC Randy Orton/OC Mentions of others as well...
Shane wanted to take control over Monday Night Raw but would it actually happen? He had to get through WrestleMania first and fight the Undertaker who he had much respect for but had to go through him to get control of Raw... Shane McMahon/OC Randy Orton/OC Mentions of others as well...

In Control

Kinley was watching her husband of nearly a year she couldn't believe that he wanted to do this. Sure the business was in his blood as it was in hers but she didn't have the need to be in the ring. Kinley was the only daughter of Bob and Elaine Orton and Randy Orton's younger sister. Kinley sat down on their king size bed and watched her husband pack.

"Shane what do you think is going to happen you walk into Raw on Monday and Vince will just hand it over?" Kinley asked

"I can only hope that will happen babe but it wont. I will have to fight for it that much I know honey." Shane said Kinley just smiled at her husband. "Come with me."

"I can do that babe." Kinley said and got on her knees and kissed her husband with passion. "You know I love that you have this passion and I hope it goes somewhere and we can be a power couple and run the company together."

"Hmm I like that idea." Shane said and smirked at his wife. "You my dear are a genius."

Kinley got off the bed and smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek and walked into the closet and grabbed her suitcase. "You know who would be good with this as well."

"Randy would be but I don't know if he would or not honey." Shane said

"All you can do is ask." Kinley said and and grabbed some clothes and started to pack. "How long will we be gone this time babe?" Then walked into the closet and pulled out some jeans and a few sweatshirts and some nicer shirts and dress pants as she knew that she and Stephanie would be going shopping at some point.

"Probably close to two weeks. Does that fit with you okay?" Shane asked as he packed some jeans and leaned over and kissed her cheek. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement as she was in the process of going back to school to get her degree in communications. "You wont miss any classes will you?"

"No babe all my classes are on break right now but if so I could do all my things online anyways but thank you for asking." Kinley said and grabbed a few dresses that she knew wouldn't wrinkle much. "Are we flying or going on the bus babe?"

"We can take the bus if you want. If it was just me I was going to fly, but I also know you hate flying." Shane told her. "I love you babe."

"I love you too Shane."

The couple kept packing and Shane called the driver of the bus and asked him to pick up the bus and meet them tomorrow afternoon. Kinley walked into the bathroom and starts to get her things ready when she suddenly had the urge to get sick and ran for the toilet and started to get sick. Shane heard her and walked into he her and grabbed a washcloth and wiped her neck down and held her hair back.

"Hmm"

"What is it honey?" Shane asked

"I don't know hon, just felt the urge to get sick." Kinley told him as she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. "I feel a bit better."

"Good but will you call your doctor so we can make sure nothing else is going on please before we leave?" Shane asked and kissed her forehead.

"I will babe thankfully it's still early." Kinley said as she grabbed her phone and laid back on their bed and called her doctor's office and thankfully she was able to get an appointment for later that afternoon. "I have an appointment in an hour babe will you come with? The nurse wants me to have blood work done before my appointment."

Shane just nodded his head in agreement. "I wouldn't be anywhere else babe."

Kinley took another quick shower hoping that it would help her feel better and so far nothing was helping. It wasn't long and Shane was helping her into his car and they headed out and after having blood work done Kinley checked in for her doctor appointment. After being called back and getting her vitals taken Kinley was sitting on the exam table while resting her head against Shane's chest. She had always found his heartbeat calming and was almost back asleep when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Hi Kinley how are you feeling?" Dr Conners asked as he sat down on the stool and Shane moved to sit behind Kinley and kept rubbing her back.

"Not good. Out of no where I got sick and just have felt blah over the last few days. We are getting ready to head out on the road for the next few months and wanted to make sure that everything was okay." Kinley told him.

"I see. I did get your lab results back and everything looks great. All your test were normal but one." Dr. Conners said with a smile on his face.

"Oh which one wasn't normal?" Shane asked as he was worried about Kinley and if she wasn't feeling good or couldn't travel he wouldn't leave her side.

"Everything is going to be just fine you two. Congratulations as you are pregnant Kinley you two are having a baby." Dr. Conners said

Kinley smiled up at Shane who kissed her forehead. "We are? How far?"

Dr. Conners stood up and shook both of their hands before washing his hands again and asked Kinley to lay back and he did a sono and she was only 8 weeks into the pregnancy. Kinley sat back up after having the sono done and smiled at Shane who kissed her forehead again.

"Dr. Conners can Kinley travel and be on the go all the time?" Shane asked

"She can. I would limit the flying if at all possible and make sure that the stress is kept down as much as possible till you are 12 weeks." Dr. Conners said

"I can do that we are taking the bus. I'm back in school is that a problem as well?" Kinley asked

"I don't see it being a problem are you in the classroom or taking online classes?"

"It's a combo of both. I can do fully online classes or just classroom time. Right now we are on break." Kinley answered.

"Okay. I think that the bus is the right idea and you can rest while on the road. I would suggest doing only online right now that way you aren't always on the go does that make sense?" Dr. Conners asked

"It does thank you. When is my due date?" Kinley asked

"Your due date is January 20 2017. Congrats again and I would like to see you every four weeks. I know you travel and if you have any problems call me and I can fly out to you. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Conners asked

Kinley asked a few about her migraines and what she could take and was thankful for that what she was taking now could be taken during a pregnancy. Shane asked about sex as he didn't want to hurt the baby and smiled when the doctor said that was just fine and Kinley just giggled and after getting a few different scripts for prenatal and also nausea they were making their next appointment and headed home.

Once they were home Kinley laid down in bed as she still wasn't feeling the best and Shane just laid down with her holding her close. "I'm so happy and excited honey."

Shane pressed a kiss to her lips lightly and held her close."I am as well baby. When do you want to tell family?" Kinley looked up at Shane and said that she would like to wait till she was out of the first trimester and he thought it would be a good idea as well.

That evening passed and after going to the store they were finally sitting down to a supper of take out as neither wanted to cook and have left overs. Shane led Kinley upstairs and after taking a nice relaxing bath together the two made love like it was the first time. The next morning came quick for Shane as he couldn't sleep and after getting cleaned up he took all of their luggage down and put it by the back door. While he was doing that his cell phone rang and he smiled when it was Randy.

"Hey Randy what is going on?" Shane asked as he sat down in his office.

"Not a whole hell of a lot what about you?" Randy asked

"About the same we are headed on the road as I am returning this Monday for a fun little bout in the WWE, I'm going to take over Raw well I hope too." Shane said. Randy laughed.

"How in the blue hell do you think that you manage to do that?" Randy asked

"Simple walk in on Monday night and demand control. Hell it worked for Steph and Paul why not me?" Shane asked

"You know Vince better than anyone he wont hand over Raw to you or anyone else and we both know it." Randy stated

"So I take it. Wanna help?" Shane asked

"Well we both know I love to piss off the old man so why the hell not." Randy said as a smirk grew across his face. "You go out first and I come out with you or later and demand to have a match at Mania we win we get control."

"Hmm I like that idea Randy. Either we tag or have singles." Shane told him.

"How does Kinley feel about all of this? You being gone all the time again?" Randy asked as he knew his sister well she hated it when their dad was gone all the time growing up.

"She is actually going to join me on the road for a bit at least till after Mania is over and doing online classes." Shane said

"Ah okay. Ashlie and I will be there as well. Do you want to do this on Monday so we can head out tomorrow?" Randy asked

"Works for me see you two tomorrow at the hotel. I booked us at the Hyatt as the rest of the stars are at the Hilton." Shane said. Randy agreed and soon the two said their good byes and hung up. Shane walked up to see if Kinley was up yet and smiled when she walked out of the bathroom in comfy clothes to travel in.

"Good Morning handsome." Kinley said as Shane wrapped his arms around her and held her close and put a hand on the baby.

"Good morning to you as well honey." Shane said "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I rolled over to snuggle into you and you weren't in bed where did you head off too?" Kinley asked as she started to do her hair and make up.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and took the luggage down and Randy called and we talked and he is going to go in on this with me babe. We will walk into Monday Night Raw and demand control." Shane said

Kinley smiled at her husband and knew that those two had a plan and only hoped it wasn't long and Shane made a quick run for breakfast as neither wanted to cook and soon they were loading the bus and headed out. Kinley fired up her laptop and emailed her two teachers and asked to do the classes online only for the time being after checking her email and her Instagram account she smiled at Shane who was deep in thought and stood up and kissed his cheek and walked to the back of the bus and stripped down to nothing and used the bathroom and climbed into bed.

Shane watched as Kinley swayed her hips and couldn't help but smile at his wife who he was deeply in love with and couldn't help but think to how they met and and started dating. Shane was only a few years older than Kinley and had been back stage when she was there seeing Randy and the two hit it off well and soon were out on a date that night. The two didn't want to leave each other, both were falling deeply in love with each other as well and knew they were meant for each other. Shane got down on one knee and asked Kinley to marry him she shouted yes and they said screw it and flew to Vegas that night and got married the next morning. Needless to say the Orton and McMahon families were a little shocked but gave their support to their children and couldn't be happier than they were for their kids.

Shane stood up and walked to the back of the bus and smiled at his wife who was drifting off to sleep and striped down to nothing and closed the door behind him and climbed into bed with Kinley who rolled to face him and kissed him sweetly and laid her head on his chest and ran her free hand up and down his chest till he grabbed it and laid it flat on his chest.

"Meanie" Kinley said quietly as she snuggled into him.

"I'm a meanie? You swayed your hips on the way back here darling. You know how much that turns me on." Shane said and Kinley giggled at what he just said.

"Good then I'm doing something right." Kinley said but yawned and Shane told her to rest. Shane kissed her sweetly and held her close while Kinley drifted off to sleep to the sound of her husband's heartbeat.

Shane turned on the TV in the bedroom and started to watch some shows but ended up falling asleep himself. Shane was sleeping good till his phone rang and it was the driver telling him that he was stopping and wanted to know if they wanted to stop for supper as he was needing something to eat. Shane said that was okay and hated to wake up his sleeping wife.

"Kinley honey wake up Joe is stopping to find something to eat." Shane said quietly. Kinley snuggled into him even more and kissed his chest.

"I want more sleep after we find food." Kinley said as she sat up and Shane couldn't help but moan at the sight of his wife naked and said he would join her. The two quickly got dressed and after talking to Joe they decided on eating at Crackle Barrel.

After supper the three loaded back onto the bus and Kinley wasn't feeling good and had gotten up while eating and had gotten sick and found her meds for the nausea and took them and changed into her yoga pants and a tank top and climbed back into bed. Shane knew something was wrong and walked back and knelt by the bed.

"What it is sweetheart?" Shane asked quietly as he rubbed her back.

"I think it was what I had to eat. Nothing agreed with me. I got sick in the bathroom there and that is why I didn't finish eating. I just don't feel good." Kinley said

"Not good sweetie. Did you take your nausea medication? Do you want a cold washcloth?" Shane asked

"Yes to both babe. My head is also throbbing." Kinley said.

Shane got up and got a washcloth nice and cold and was placing it over her forehead. "Not good babe. Do you want one of your shots for your migraines?"

"I would love one but don't know if I can use my shots." Kinley said quietly.

"You rest I will call Dr. Conners and find out babe okay." Shane said and kissed her cheek and walked out and pulled out his phone and called the doctor office and was connected with Dr. Conners right away and was happy to hear that Kinley could take her shots while pregnant. Shane walked back into the bedroom and smiled at his wife and got the shot ready. "Babe I just talked to Dr. Conners and he said that the shots were okay but to see one of the house doctors in two or three days or if you don't want to see them because of being pregnant to call and he would fly out."

"Okay which hip do you want?" Kinley asked

"Which ever one babe it doesn't matter to me. Do you want me to lay down with you?" Shane asked as he give Kinley the shot in her left hip and rub it then cleaned up from giving her the shot.

"Only if you want to lay down with me babe I don't mind." Kinley said and slowly stood up and used the bathroom and then stripped down to her tank top and panties and climbed back into bed. Shane used the bathroom and washed his hands then stripped down to his shorts and climbed in with Kinley and held her close while she laid her head on his chest and drifted off in the warmth of Shane's arms around her.

Monday was here and everyone was getting ready for Raw. Shane had talked to his dad and Stephanie and was giving out the Legacy award to her tonight his plan was to interrupt that and tell Stephanie the only reason she was where she was as of right now is because he had let it happen. Kinley and Ashlie were in catering watching on the TV monitors that were through out the backstage area and could hear the screaming fans when Shane's music hit the arena. Fans were shocked to see Shane McMahon back and trying to take control.

A lot went back and forth between brother and sister, Vince finally told Stephanie that he would present the award to her backstage and she walked back after giving Shane the death glare. Kinley couldn't help but giggle and then hugged Stephanie once she was backstage. Everyone was hanging onto the words that Vince just said that if Shane was to have one last match at WrestleMania he would gladly hand over Raw to Shane. The match was against The Undertaker who to this day had only lost one match in his WrestleMania career and that was to Brock Lesnar two years ago. Shane just smirked at Vince and said he has a stipulation as well. Vince just looked at Shane and said lets hear it. Everyone started to cheer when Randy's music came out of the speakers as Randy Orton was a fan favorite. Vince's eyes about came out of his head and Kinley couldn't help but laugh. Stephanie was laughing as well. Shane wanted it a two on one handicap match at Mania and the match was to be Hell In A Cell.

Vince just looked at Shane and Randy and finally agreed to the stipulation and got out of the ring. Randy and Shane just smirked at each other and headed to the back to their wives and watched Raw for the night. Each week till Mania was finally here they interrupted Raw had their fun and both were training like there was no tomorrow. Soon Mania was here and everyone was getting glammed up for the Hall of Fame. Kinley had a beautiful red dress as Shane was wearing all black and had a red tie and her dressed matched it.

Kinley watched as Shane was getting just stepping out of the shower and they were getting ready for the Hall of Fame and pressed a light kiss to his lips and then one to his heart. Shane claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss and held her for a few moments before they both had to get dressed. Kinley was just slipping into her dress and asked Shane to zip it for her. Both were very thankful that the baby wasn't showing. She had a slight curve to her stomach but they were going to sit their families down Monday before Raw would happen and tell them of the news.

"You look very beautiful babe. I love this dress on you." Shane said as he zipped her up.

"Thank you and you look very handsome. I like how you aren't wearing a tie and going open collar and have a red sticking out of your jacket pocket then I'm wearing the matching red." Kinley said as she slipped on her shoes and stood next to Shane. "Ugh I can't wear heels because they make me taller than you."

"Sweetheart it's okay if you are taller than me. You stand six foot barefoot and I love how you don't have to stand on your tip toes to give me a kiss babe. It's up to you if you want to wear your heels or not. Do you have different shoes?" Shane asked

"I do." Kinley said as she walked into the bedroom of the suite and pulled out some black flats that had a small heel on them and tried them on then stood next to Shane. " Much better."

"Either way baby you looked fine. I don't care if you are taller than me for one night or not." Shane said as he walked into the bedroom and returned with a flat box and held his hands out for Kinley "Open it up baby."

Kinley opened the box and gasped it was a beautiful diamond necklace done in a platinum setting. "It's beautiful Shane I love it. Will you please?"

Shane took the necklace out of the box and slipped it onto her neck and kissed the back of it since she had her hair up for him then put it back down. Shane wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her close. "Ready to go babe?"

Kinley just smiled at him when there was a knock on the door and Shane answered it and smiled when it was Vince and Linda. Soon the four were headed down to the limo's that were waiting for everyone. That night was wonderful everyone laughed shed tears at what all was said while the speeches were being given. That night there was an after party but Kinley was getting worn down and wanted to rest and Shane completely understood so they headed back and watched TV wrapped up in each others arms before the next day and let sleep claim them as they were wrapped up in their love for each other.

The next morning came early for Kinley as her phone was beeping and looked at it and groaned as it was Stephanie she didn't want to move.

"Hello?" she answered and curled back up to Shane who was sound asleep.

"Where did you two head off too last night we missed you two at the after party." Stephanie said

"Sorry we are both worn out and wanted to call it a night." Kinley said as she felt lips to her forehead and watched as Shane crawled out of bed.

"Ah okay. Breakfast in our suite or do you two want to be alone?" Stephanie asked.

"Hang on let me ask Shane." Kinley said and she crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom and asked Shane if he wanted to do breakfast with anyone and Shane said that was fine. "Steph give us about 30 minutes to get more awake and dressed. I'm coming comfy."

"See you shortly. The girls can't wait to see you two." Stephanie said

"See you soon tell them hi for us." Kinley said as the two said good bye and soon she was pulling on her jeans and tried to button them. "Shane you are dead."

Shane looked up and smiled at his wife. "Why am I dead babe?"

"I can't button my jeans." Kinley told him

Shane walked over to Kinley and wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby. "Our little one is starting to show. You look amazing baby."

"Suck up" Kinley stated and Shane kissed her cheek and watched as she pulled out a dress and slipped it on and smiled at him. "Sorry babe."

"It's okay baby. Do you want to tell Steph and Paul?" Shane asked as he put the necklace he bought her around her neck.

"No let's wait till breakfast tomorrow morning babe."

It wasn't long and the couple were joining Paul and Stephanie for breakfast along with the girls and soon Linda and Vince joined. Shane had been quiet till that morning of what was going to happen during his match and wasn't telling anyone of the huge stunt he had planned. He just hoped his wife wouldn't kill him when the match was over because the move was pretty high risk. After breakfast everyone went their own ways and Kinley was in the room talking to Ashlie while Randy and Shane talked about the match.

"So does K know about the stunt?" Randy asked

"Nope and I plan to keep it that way. How are we walking out?" Shane asked

"Well we could walk out together or we could walk out to our own music which I think would be the better deal." Randy said

"Good idea. Are you two going to the after party?" Shane asked

"Don't know for sure till after the match and seeing how I feel. What about the two of you?" Randy asked

"Same see how well I'm moving." Shane stated then walked to his locker room and smiled at his wife who was stretched out and sound asleep. Shane got ready for mania and hated to wake up his sleeping wife.

"You know it's rude to watch someone sleep." Kinley said quietly as she rolled to her back and smiled at him.

"Can't help it when I have a very beautiful wife. How are you feeling?" Shane asked as he sat down and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Are you ready for your match with Randy and Taker?"

"I am and it's going to be a good match." Shane told her "Where are you sitting?"

"With Ashlie and Lindsey in the back here why?" Kinley asked

"Just wondering babe." Shane said

That night the show went off with out a hitch and soon it was time for Shane's match along with Randy. Taker was already out in the ring as Randy walked out to his music and Shane kissed Kinley one last time and walked out to his music. The entire match went back and forth between the three. Shane and Randy let Taker have it and soon Randy was down and Shane climbed to the top of the cell and soon fell on top of Taker Kinley held her breath till he got up and went after him again. Between Randy and Shane they had him worn down and in a blink of an eye Undertaker choked slammed Randy and did the last ride to Shane and pinned him for the win. Both Ashlie and Kinley were shocked they thought the boys would win.

Shane was taken by medics to the medical room where he was cleared to finally get up and moved around and finally got cleaned up once he walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist he looked up and saw his wife and groaned.

"That is right you had better groan. Why didn't you dare tell me of the stunt you were doing tonight?" Kinley asked

"Because you would have told me not to do it baby." Shane said as he slipped on jeans.

"Damn straight I would have babe. You could have been really hurt or killed yourself in that stunt. Next time talk to me please. I'm pretty understanding on matches babe." Kinley said as she watched him wince as he pulled his shirt on. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little banged up." Shane said and pulled Kinley close and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't I'm still mad at you." Kinley said

"Yeah but I have ways to make sure you aren't that mad at me baby." Shane said and pulled her close and kissed her and smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. "See told ya." Kinley just smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"You have a way with the women that is all. Your charm is very handsome baby."

"The only woman I have a way with is you. Do you want to go to the after party?" Shane asked

"We can make an appearance if it's too much or too loud we can go babe."

Shane nodded his head to what Kinley said and kissed her again. That night proved to be fun and loud. Kinley and Shane didn't stay the whole time as both were wiped out. The next morning came quick for nearly everyone as they were sitting down their families and telling them of the baby on the way. Kinley was up and getting ready when she felt arms go around her waist and a hand on her stomach.

"Your hand feels good babe." Kinley said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. You look amazing. Are we still going to tell everyone?" Shane asked

"I'm 12 week so we might want too babe." Kinley said as she slipped on a dress that didn't show her curve just yet.

Soon everyone was gathered at breakfast and Kinley and Shane couldn't help but smile. He knew this would be a huge surprise to his family as they were finally going to have four grand babies while this would be the Orton's first grand baby. Kinley smiled at Shane who held her hand.

"Okay what is going on with you two." Vince asked.

"We have something very important to tell you all." Shane stated "Go ahead babe."

"Well as of last week I'm 12 weeks pregnant, we are having a baby." Kinley said

A around of gasps everyone had been awaiting the news to when they would be starting a family soon there were hugs from everyone. The main question was if Kinley was going to stay on the road.

"Okay enough questions. Yes I'm going to stay on the road till I'm told I can't. With Shane back on the road full time we will be together so he can watch me grow in the pregnancy. I have a wonderful doctor who is well aware that we travel and is okay with that. I'm doing online classes and if need be I have talked to my teachers and they said it's okay if I stop when I have too." Kinley said

"Well dear we are so happy for you a grand baby." Elaine said

"Thanks mom."

"Our fourth grand baby I'm so excited. How are you feeling Kinley?" Linda asked

"I'm okay just a little worn out but okay." Kinley said

"We are so happy for you two." Ashlie said as she looked at Randy who had this look on his face. "Randy."

"What?" He asked

"You okay with the baby on the way?" Ashlie asked

Randy looked at Shane like you got my sister pregnant and now I have to kick your ass. "ORTON NO" Shane said as he got up from the table and kissed Kinley on her cheek. Randy just stood there. "Not here man I will kick your ass in the ring." Vince just shook his head at the two and told them to calm it.

That morning passed and soon it was time for Raw Shane had every intention of going out and saying "Thank you" to his fans and that was it. What he didn't expect is that Vince didn't want to be upstaged by his own son and told him that he wanted to see what he had as he was now in charge of Raw for the night. Kinley couldn't be more proud of her husband and as each week passed Shane was putting on great shows. The next Pay Per View was here and Stephanie had also returned and had the note from her dad that he would make the decision on who would have control of Raw at Payback.

Shane and Kinley just pulled into the doctor office as she had a check up for the baby and hoping to find out what they were having. Shane was hoping for a boy while Kinley was hoping for a girl. The biggest concern they had at the moment was Kinley was carrying bigger than she should be for being almost 18 weeks. Kinley knew that twins ran in the family on both sides and she didn't know what to think if that was the case. Shane had his hand on her stomach and rubbing it as the baby was moving and this was the only they had found that would calm the baby back down. Both were beyond worn out as they just got back from Europe two days before and both wanted the doctors appointment to go nice and smooth so they could go home and rest.

Soon Kinley was called back and Dr Conners was sitting down with the soon to be parents. "How are you feeling Kinley?"

Kinley was rubbing a hand over her stomach getting kicked and smiled at Shane who also had his hand on the baby. "I feel huge, worn out and just blah the last few weeks my migraines have been out of control and just taking Tylenol isn't cutting it."

Dr. Conners looked through her chart and frowned. "Have you talked to my nurse about changing to a different pain medication?"

Shane could tell that Kinley was upset as she had called a few different times but each time the nurse would take a message but never call her back. "She has a few different times but the nurse never calls back. I know the nurses are to make notes of when patients call. I hate seeing Kinley in so much pain when they get out of control."

"I can understand that. I did look through her chart but nothing. I haven't been pleased with my nurse as of late. You aren't my only patient who had said that she wont return phone calls. I am so sorry about that." Dr. Conners said as he took his prescription pad out and wrote down his pager number and his cell phone number. "here is my pager number and cell phone number. Call during the day or text and at night use the pager. Now lets see how this little baby is doing."

Shane helped Kinley lay back and Dr Conners measured and listened to the baby. As he started in on the sono he took measurements and smiled at the soon to be parents. "Everything is looking great. All four chambers of the heart are beating great and the baby's spine is perfect as well. Are you wanting to find out?"

"Yes we are so we can plan and all." Kinley said as Shane held her hand.

"I have a wonderful shot here do you want to take a guess?" Dr Conners asked as he turned on the TV in the room so the parents could see. Kinley just gasped when she saw and Shane pressed as kiss to her temple.

"A little girl." Kinley said

"Congratulations momma and daddy it's a girl." Dr Conners said and wiped off Kinley stomach and printed off a few pictures for them to have and one for her chart. "Any other questions?"

"Is there another pain medication Kinley can take?" Shane asked as he helped Kinley sit up.

"There are a few. I would do Lortabs as they don't cross the placenta and when they get bad and the pain pill isn't helping the shots you can still do. I will refill those as well. Are you still on the road as much as you were?"

"Shane is I have been staying home through out the week then fly out for Raw." Kinley said

"Okay. I would suggest not flying right now as that doesn't help with migraines at all. I don't mind if you travel but when you are on the road or hotel put your feet up more than you do now. I'm not putting you on any restrictions but take it easy and let Shane do things when you are home around the house. Are you still in school?" Dr Conners asked

"Yeah."

"I would email or talk to your teachers and see if you can't stop for now and when the baby is born go back part time." Dr Conners said. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. Shane could tell that something was wrong.

"What is wrong babe?" Shane asked quietly.

"My head is throbbing." Kinley said quietly.

"Let me get your pressure again dear and if it is up high I want you to go home and rest after I give you a shot of pain medications okay." Dr Conners said then stepped out of the room and Kinley grabbed the trash can and started to get sick. Dr Conners stepped back in and smiled at his patient and grabbed a washcloth and got it nice and cold and handed it to Shane who placed it on her forehead as she was curled up into a ball not feeling good. "Shane can you pick her up and follow me I want to keep her for a few hours in our patient care room and you can just lay down with her and I will start an IV to get the medication in her system faster."

Shane gently picked up Kinley who buried her face in his chest and cried as she wasn't feeling good. While the doctor got her medications ready she brushed her teeth and used the bathroom and was soon crashed out against Shane who held her close. It was nearly three hours later when Dr Conners came into check on Kinley to see how she was doing and to listen to the baby.

"How are you feeling dear?" he asked

"Just blah I'm sorry for getting sick and all." Kinley said quietly.

"Don't be sorry honey it's okay. How is the pain?" Dr Conners asked

"Around a eight right now. Can we go home?"

"Sure. I will come check on you tonight but will give you another round of pain meds here and just leave your IV in is that okay?" He asked as he drew up more medication.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Shane we were to have dinner with your parents tonight."

"Sweetie it's okay mom and dad completely understand we can do dinner anytime with them." Shane told her and kissed her forehead.

After the doctor pushed more medication for Kinley she was sent home and he promised that he would call before headed to their house. Kinley was finally home and resting in their bed snuggled up to Shane and his pillows as she was laying on his chest. Shane was happy about having a little girl and couldn't wait for her to be here and in their arms. It was near eight that night when the doctor came to check on Kinley who was feeling better but still in a lot of pain. He thought it might be from being on the go all the time and having to fly. After listening to the baby and giving another round of pain meds he took the IV out and said that he wanted to see her before they headed back out on the road in a few days.

Kinley slept soundly that night while wrapped up in her husbands arms. Shane was up and had gotten a work out in downstairs and was coming up when he could smell something wonderful in the kitchen and though Kinley was cooking, but he was wrong when he reached the kitchen.

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Shane asked his mom.

"Well I talked to Kinley earlier and knew you two had your huge appointment yesterday and decided to come over and pamper the two of you before we have a huge family dinner tonight." Linda said "Now go get cleaned up I have a huge list for you at the store."

"Mom you don't need to do this. Kinley hasn't been feeling the best and I don't know if she wants all this company or not." Shane said getting upset with his mom.

"Shane babe it's okay I am feeling a lot better and I promise to rest before everyone gets here. I feel bad enough we missed supper with your family last night." Kinley said as she sat down on one of the barstools.

"It's okay darling. Promise me you will rest. Are your parents coming in?" Shane asked

"Yes they are landing in three hours I said that I would pick them up at the airport and got yelled at and then said that I would have the guest room ready for them and got yelled at. I then asked where they were staying and got told to mind my own business." Kinley said

Shane just laughed that was so like Elaine not wanting to tell her family anything or worry about her and Bob. "Is Randy and Ashlie coming?"

"Yes they are and are staying with us." Kinley said "Linda it's smells wonderful in here."

"Thank you dear. Shane go get cleaned up dear and your plate will be ready as well." Linda said as she placed a plate in front of Kinley.

Shane did as he was told and soon was walking down hair still wet from his shower and sat down next to Kinley and kissed her cheek and ate what his mom had fixed. After that he grabbed the list and slipped his shoes on.

"Can I go with?" Kinley asked. Shane just sighed he knew it wouldn't hurt but wanted her off her feet for as long as possible. "I promise to only push the cart."

Shane kissed her forehead and told her to go get dressed and they would head out. The morning passed quickly and they were finally back home and Kinley headed up and climbed into bed to rest. Shane put up the food and set out what his mom had asked for and grabbed the mail and paid the bills and smiled at the sono picture that was on his desk. He couldn't wait to welcome their daughter into the family.

That night everyone gathered for the family supper and was more than thrilled to be welcoming a little girl into the family. Everyone started to suggest names for their daughter and Kinley finally had enough and grabbed a bunch of paper and told everyone to write down fives names for their daughter and hand them over that they would consider the suggestions and it would be their decision on what to name their little girl.

That night Kinley was sitting up in bed waiting for Shane to join her and she was looking over the names and a lot of them were plain and simple but some of them had flair to them. Shane crawled into bed and kissed his wife's cheek and rubbed her stomach.

"And good names from the lists?" Shane asked

"Yes we have Meanie, butthead and the best one out of them all was Vaughn." Kinley said

Shane chuckled. "Vaughn loves her name. I could hear the girls calling each other names and she wrote them down. Smart little girl. Do you have any names you want to add to the list or have you started your own list?" Kinley just leaned into him and kissed his cheek and then his lips.

"I will work on it tomorrow baby." Kinley said as she straddled his lap and kissed Shane with passion. Shane pulled her close and roll her to her back and kissed her with passion as he started to undress the both and preceded to make love to his wife. Shane held Kinley as she rested her head on his chest and kissed it before drifting off.

The next morning came quick as it was also Monday morning. Kinley was sitting at the kitchen table with the lists of baby names and had her own list going and had crossed off a lot of names that she didn't like and the ones she did she had to her own list. Shane walked back into the house and kissed his wife on the temple and smiled at what she was doing. Thankfully Raw was in Hartford that night and they didn't have far to go and could at least stay home till the next Monday night.

Kinley was glowing in the pregnancy and she looked beautiful to Shane as she entered her eight month in the pregnancy. So far she had been very healthy. Kinley had stopped doing school about three months before as it as getting to be too much for her to handle. She was just thankful that her teachers understood. While she loved being on the road with Shane had had stopped traveling as well as she was completely worn down and the baby had decided to take up a spot in her spine. During her time at home Ashlie had talked it over with Kinley and was staying at the house in case she needed anything while Shane was on the road and both husband and wife were very grateful for Ashlie being there.

The baby's room was fit for a princess and they were ready for the arrival of baby girl McMahon and they were still trying to figure out a name. The names they had picked out were McKenna Noelle, Kaia Elaine, Camden Grace and Ashtyn Kinley. There were two that both mom and dad really liked and they were going to tell family till the baby had been born. Kinley had her hospital bag packed as well as the baby's things.

Shane had just arrived home and found it odd that the house was completely quiet for 9 am and went in search of his wife who he found in the tub trying to relax. "Hi momma." Kinley looked up and smiled weakly at Shane as she rubbed her stomach." What is wrong baby girl?"

"Contracting. My water hasn't broken yet but my contractions are close together about 15 minutes apart." Kinley answered "Will you get everything into my car and help me out so I can get dressed" Shane helped Kinley out of the tub and helped her get dressed and knew that she had everything by the back door in case she went into labor early. "Everything is by the back door baby. Do you want your pillows?"

Kinley just nodded her head in agreement and started to grip the living daylights out of Shane's hands as she was contracting and once that contraction was over her water broke. Shane helped Kinley into the car and grabbed all the bags and her purse and phone. Shane took off and made it to the hospital in record time. It normally would take them close to 20 to 25 minutes but Shane made it in 15 minutes.

Soon Kinley was resting in her hospital room and had her epidural already in place and Dr Conners came to check Kinley over. After doing a complete check they found out the baby was breached and with Kinley's blood pressure up high they opted for having a section done.

It wasn't long and Kinley was hearing the cries of her daughter. "Kinley dear did we ever talking about having more than one baby?" Dr Conners asked.

"No why?" Kinley asked as Shane sat down by her with their daughter in his arms.

"You are still pregnant and we have a little boy congrats mommy and daddy." Dr Conners said. "Now we know why you were feeling the baby in your spine."

The nurses were getting the screaming baby cleaned up and brought him over to see his momma and daddy. "Both babies are very healthy for being a month early. We will check them over and get them completely cleaned up and bring them down soon." Holly said to the new parents.

Soon Kinley was resting in her room both were in complete shock of having twins. Kinley knew it was a huge possibility as she and Randy were twins and there were twins on the McMahon side of the family as well. Kinley was finally changed back into her own comfy clothes and was now holding her daughter close while Shane was sitting beside her on the bed with their son in their arms.

"Two sweet babies but honey we need names for them." Shane said quietly before kissing Kinley on the lips." I love you."

"I love you too and yes we need names." Kinley said "For a girl I want Ashtyn Kinley and what do you think about Gauge Randal?" Shane looked at the babies and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Welcome to the world Ashtyn and Gauge we love you both to death and will do anything for you as well. Our lives are completely crazy but welcome to the next generation of professional wrestlers."

Kinley's heart was filled with love not only for her husband but also her babies. That evening after Kinley and Shane had time to bond with their babies the entire family was able to meet the newest members of the McMahon and Orton families.

Both Shane and Kinley liked to be in control of certain things so far Shane was in control of Monday Night Raw and the fans were loving it. While at home both Shane and Kinley were in control of the babies although at time it felt like the babies were in control but the new parents wouldn't want it any other way.

A/N: I am still working on Gone But Not Forgotten if anyone of you have suggestions please shoot them my way as I am completely stuck on it! Hope you all enjoyed my Shane McMahon story... There might be more to come with him in it!

~Kinley Orton McMahon


End file.
